User blog:Zathronas/Speculative author, Volume 3: Blake Belladonna
Hello and welcome to the 17th speculation by an author. Blake is arguably the character who has gone through the most plot points. Most of volume 1 was about her. Her Faunus heritage and her White Fang past were the biggest plot points. Volume 2, her obsession stood prominently until the end of the volume. So what’s next for our Goth cat? The tournament Blake is very good in one on one combat and it will show. In the first round Blake will fight an unknown fighter so nothing to talk here. Second round will be more difficult as she will square off against Ren who is also good at one on one but her experience will make the difference in this fight. In the quarter finals, she will have her biggest test yet as she will meet Nora who is miffed that Blake beat Ren because she wanted to do it herself. It will be a great battle but ultimately, Blake’s intelligence and shadow semblance will get her the victory. Finally, she will forfeit the Semis so she can go and help Weiss against the White Fang. Adam We know he’s going to be prominent in the next volume. He will use the White Fang for his own purpose and that will bring him face to face with Blake. When Adam learns of a visit from the president of the Schnee Corp. and Weiss father, he sees it as the perfect opportunity to score a major coup for the Faunus. Adam with the White fang will try to either kill or kidnap him. Weiss and Blake will come to the rescue. Adam will fight Blake while Weiss will stop the White fang from succeeding in their plan. Adam will see his plan fall apart and in pure spite, will use the opportunity to expose Blake as a Faunus and a previous member of the White Fang in front of entire world who’s been watching the tournament. Of course, Adam will escape. The revelation will have several consequences. #The Weiss family will look upon her with disdain while Weiss will defend her and the rift between Weiss and her family will grow bigger. #Ironwood will want to arrest her but Ozpin will vouch for her and stop him But the most important consequence is that she will now become the poster child for an alternative to the White Fang. A Faunus who tried and rejected the White Fang’s ideal and choosing the huntress instead while fighting for Faunus rights. She will become a great example for the Faunus. The White Fang will have none of it and make her public enemy #1. Cinder’s plan As I said, RWBY will discover Cinder’s plan by the end of the volume and will be the only ones in a position to do something about it. Each member of the team will face an opponent. Blake’s opponent will be Mercury. Mercury will have done something really bad at this point and Blake will want to get revenge. Stay tuned, this Friday when we will analyze the character who I predict will have a vastly different volume from the others in RWBY, Yang Xiao Long. Category:Blog posts